


Not Tonight Honey, I Have a Headache by kho [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Not Tonight Honey, I Have a Headache by kho </p><p><b>Summary</b>: Chin and Kono stare at them bemusedly, as they always do, and then Chin says, “Wow, man, you really are his work-wife.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight Honey, I Have a Headache by kho [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Tonight Honey, I Have a Headache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170410) by [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho). 



**Title** : Not Tonight Honey, I Have a Headache  
 **Author** : kho  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hawaii Five-0  
 **Character** : Steve/Danny  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : chose not to use archive warnings, no warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Chin and Kono stare at them bemusedly, as they always do, and then Chin says, “Wow, man, you really are his work-wife.”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/170410)  
**Length** 0:21:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Not%20Tonight%20Honey,%20I%20Have%20a%20Headache%20by%20kho.mp3.zip)


End file.
